Of onesies and gunshots
by obsessivefangirlInfinity8
Summary: Oneshots of Daniel and Emily.


**A/N: SO I was bored today and I started watching Danily fanvids and this idea came to me. This might be a series of Danily one shots if people like it, and if not well then its just this.**

 **Enjoy! (Oh and btw I quickly wrote this so sorry for any errors.)**

Nolan walked into his home. Something was off.

He slowly opened the drawer which housed his gun and made his way to the living room. He breathed in, steadying himself and flicked on the light. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure sitting on his couch.

"God dammit Emily I could have killed you!" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You couldn't even hold the gun steady." She said standing up and throwing a piece of clothing at him before putting her hands on her hips and pacing.

"What's this?" He said setting the gun down and unfolding the small outfit. A onesie.

"That was a present from Daniel."

"So he's committed?"

"I guess so." Emily sighed.

"Well isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but-"She stopped pacing and looked at Nolan. "In two days Daniel is going to think that his mother killed the woman he loves along with his child."

"Em-"

"I know this was the plan. It's just" She looked down. "I just seem to keep adding casualties."

"He's a Grayson Ems."

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt."

"Em, this was your decision. You can't just not go through with your plan."

"I know! I just… I don't know." She grabbed the onesie from Nolan and made her way out of his house.

Daniel sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap scrolling through an article on the first trimester, he rubbed hi eyes and yawned.

Emily walked into the house and was stunned to see Daniel still up.

"Daniel?" He lifted his head and smiled at her. "What are you still doing up?" He looked at the clock.

"Sorry I was reading an article." He stood up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. "Why were you out so late?"

"Uh I was handling some last minute wedding details with Nolan. She walked over to the couch and sat down, casually peeking at Daniel's laptop. Her heart sank.

"You should be resting." He said sitting next to her. She simply hmmed in response too tired to say anything yet. They sat in silence for a few seconds with Daniel nearly falling asleep right there when Emily finally broke the silence.

"You're going to be a great father." She muttered hoping he could hear her. He sat up.

"And you're going to be a great mother." He kissed her head. She nodded and he looked at her face. "What?" What would one small tweaked truth do anyways?

"Daniel I never told you much about my mother and there's a reason for that." She sat up so they were side by side.

"..Okay…"

"My father he was…the best but my mother." She shook her head remembering Kara. "she tried." She whispered. "But she had her own issues to deal with and…" She debated if she should go all the way. She would be gone in two days so what was the issue of a little truth. "When I was five years old my mother tried to drown me." Daniel gasped. And Emily's eyes filled with tears over the memory. Another piece of herself. He needed more memories of her past anyways, the police might find it suspicious otherwise. "What if I'm like her?" She turned to face him

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do. You're Emily, you're not your mother." She wanted to say that that didn't matter that she could still be like her mother, in fact she was probably worse than her mother. But instead he nodded and kissed him. There wasn't many kisses left, she was aware of this.

"You're not your parents either, you're better." She whispered in between kisses. And he was reminded of a drunken memory of a brunette in a bar. She kissed him again. Then stood with his hand in hers and she led him up to the bed.

When they laid later on with her head on his chest, as it would probably be the last time she would be able to do this. She whispered Paris hoping it would stick with him after her "death".

"What?"

"We should go to Paris, move there." She whispered. And snuggled up against him before kissing his lips so he couldn't respond.

"Paris." He whispered and grabbed her hand tracing the lines on her palm before kissing it. "One day." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice weekend!**


End file.
